beyblademystoryfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Innerlijke Tijger
Innerlijke Tijger Het tournament is definitief begonnen en ze laten er geen gras over groeien want het eerste gevecht begint meteen al! En niet zomaar ergens, in Arabië!!! ' '"WAAAAAAHHH!!!" Tsuki werd die ochtend schreeuwend wakker en barstte in tranen uit. Misaki en Gingka kwamen meteen haar kamer binnen, bezorgd en angstig. "Tsuki, wat is er??" vroeg Misaki en haar blauwe ogen glommen uit bezorgde nieuwsgierigheid, Tsuki slikte. "Ik mis Yu, Myuu en...Kyoya!!" zei ze en ze legde haar gezicht in haar handen terwijl ze verder snifte. Gingka ging opeens rechtstaan en zijn gezicht stond zo vreemd dat het leek alsof hij een inspirerende speech ging geven. "Je moet je erover heen zetten!", begon hij, "Jij bent Tsuki Tendo, jij doet niet zo! Wat zou Kyoya zeggen als hij je hier zo zag zitten." Tsuki dacht er even over na, hij zou waarschijnlijk grommen en zeggen dat ze kinderachtig begon te doen. "Je hebt gelijk", lachte ze, "Ik ga naar buiten, trainen!" ze veegde haar tranen af, trok haar vest aan en liep de deur uit... "HET IS TIJD VOOR DE WEDSTRIJD!!!!!" riep de Blayder-DJ luid door de microfoon, hij was maar net uitgesproken of er klonk een weergalmend gejuich uit de tribunes. Fans uit alle landen waren hier om hun favoriete blayder uit eigen land aan te moedigen, vrienden en familie ze waren er allemaal. De DJ ging verder. "Als eerste kandidaat voor het Arabische Team, hier is Yu Tendoooooo...." "Yu??!!" riep Tsuki geschokt uit, ze keek hem met woedende samengeknepen ogen aan terwijl hij schaapachtig terugkeek. "En voor het Japanse Team, Team Gan-Gan Galaxy", ging Dj voort, "Hier is Tsubasa Otoriiiii!!!". Tsubasa en Yu keken elkaar verbaasd aan maar lieten zich niet afleiden. Ze waren de beste vrienden maar nu was het geen tijd voor liefdadigheid, ze moesten winnen! Ze lanceerden hun beys en het was al spannend van in begin. Iedereen verwachtte dat Tsubasa zou winnen maar... Integendeel, Yu won!!! Het publiek was met stomheid geslagen en er klonk luid gefluister. "UUUhhhh en dan nu, Gingka Haganeeeeeee!!!!!" Gingka was al snel gewonnen en nu was het Tsuki's beurt. Tegen Sumi Takahashi, een blayder die inspeelde op de zwakheden van haar tegenstander met haar Dark Scarabee. Tsuki liep rillend vanvoor, ze hoorde gekuch, keek naar achteren en zag haar vrienden glimlachen en duimen naar haar uitsteken. Ze zuchte en liep nu zelfverzekerd het stadion in. "3", zeiden Tsuki en Sumi en ze hielden hun lanceerders klaar, "2....1..." het was even stil en Tsuki keek woedend naar Sumi, "Let it Rip!!!" riepen ze en de beys vlogen in het stadion tegen elkaar, er klonk een schurend geluid als van een kettingzaag en de vonken vlogen eraf. Tsuki bleef geconcentreerd kijken, opeens ging Sumi rechter staan en sloot haar ogen. "Het is zover", zei ze," Scarabee, Special Move, Nightmare Illusion!!!" riep ze en er kwam een donkergrijze wolk uit Scarabee, die in het midden van het stadion rustig rondjes aan het draaien. Deze Special Move liet de ergste nachtmerrie van zijn tegenstander levensecht zien zodat deze zijn hoofd er niet meer bijhoud en verwakt. Tsuki zag het voor zich: Myuu die beste vrienden werd met Aki en haar dus beter vond, Yu die zich schaamde voor zijn zus en Kyoya die teleurgsteld was in haar en een mooier meisje gevonden had. Ze verzwakte en zakte op haar knieën terwijl er stroompjes tranen over haar wangen gleden. Scarabee bleef Tiger aanvallen Tsuki voelde haast elke aanval. Yu zag dit gebeuren en greep in: "Komaan Tsuki!!! Jij bént een Tijger, laat je niet zomaar doen en vecht terug!!!" Gingka en Misaki begonnen ook luid te roepen tot ze het hoorde. Ze stond recht met haar hoofd naar thumb|Tsuki had geen menselijk ogen meer, het waren ogen van een tijger...beneden. Toen ze haar hoofd plotseling optilde had ze geen gewone mensen ogen, Ze had ogen van een tijger in haar kassen. Het waren streepjes en het oogwit was goud. "Rock Tiger, Special Move!! Prey and Hunters Inner Eye!!!!" Rock Tiger viel aan en er klonk een enorme knal waaruit een groenblauw licht kwam. Iedereen keek ademloos naar het schouwspel, Scarabee draaide niet maar stond rechtop. "Pfft", snuifte Tsuki en ze wees met haar arm richting de tegenstander, "Maak het maar af Tiger" en Tiger knalde Scarabee vér het stadion uit. Ze glimlachte zelfgenoegzaam terwijl haar ogen hun normale vorm en kleur hadden en ze liep langzaam en grijnzend terug naar haar groep. "Kyoya heeft je wel érg veel geleerd eh? zelfs zijn arrogantie na een gevecht heb je overgenomen!" zei Misaki met sarcasme in haar stem. "Tja, ik moet toch een show opvoeren?!!" antwoorde Tsuki er lachend op en iedereen lachte mee, na dit gevecht gingen ze het samen vieren. En dit verhaal kon ze met trots aan Myuu en Kyoya vertellen.....!!!